When Your World Falls Apart
by Gatomon1
Summary: Kari has broken up with TK, and their worlds have begun to fall apart. When will everything be back in order? Please read and review!


Okay, I just have to say…I prefer Kekari, but, I was asked to do a Tkari…so I did. This is dedicated to my friend, Metal_G, who requested it!

~*When you're world falls apart*~

__

How dare she change her mind

Break my heart, go and find,

"How could she? How could she do this to me?" TK demanded, speaking aloud, even though there was no one to hear him. He slammed one balled up fist into the other, leaning his head against the cold window pane, and staring at the sparkling rain droplets that fell along it. _At least the weathers right. At least it's raining. I wouldn't be able to stand it if the sun were bright and shining…_

__

Someone to take my place,

Take her hand; walk away,

"TK, it's over. I'm sorry, but it's just getting to be too much…" TK mimicked in a high voice, imitating the words that Kari had spoken which had broken his heart. He let his shoulders sag. _It's no use. I can't pretend that I hate her. Because I don't. I love her. _

"I just want to know why!" TK shouted into the silence, taking grim pleasure as they echoed back and forth around the empty room. "Why?" he repeated, this time in a whisper. "Why?"

Oh, what a nerve; I'll show her,

That'll do it that'll server her right,

"And so, TK Takaishi sits, all alone, staring at the window as the rain falls, mirroring the feelings that he holds, deep inside…" TK announced to the silent room. The silence was driving him crazy…

"…When all that happened was being dumped by Kari…" he let his voice drone on. At least it was better than the silence. So much better than the silence…at least when he talked to himself, he didn't need to completely focus on the image of Kari's retreating back in the setting sun…

I'm gonna miss her every night,

And if I love her for the rest of my life,

That'll teach her, that'll teach her.

…The image of her walking away…the image of her leaving his heart shattered on the ground…

TK impatiently shook his head, trying to clear all the images from his mind. But he couldn't. They just kept coming. And then, another thought slammed into his body. He felt that he might go unconscious…that he might be sick. Was Kari in love with someone else? Oh, dear God, no! No! She hadn't said what it was, exactly…but what if…

No! He wouldn't think about it. But what if…and now, new images, images that he had never seen before…never _lived_ before…flooded into his mind. Images of Kari with another guy. Who might she love? Davis? No. Kari was forever disagreeing with Davis. Cody? No. Cody was too young for her. Matt? Izzy? Joe? Who might it be?

_No, TK._ He told himself. _She never said that she loved someone else. You're just imagining things! You're just making it worse!_

Now did she really think

I'd forget everything

"Well, one thing I know for sure. I'll probably love her until the day I die…" TK continued speaking aloud to himself. 

_Why don't you do something about it? Are you to afraid?_ TK's little inner voice threw at him. _Are you afraid?_

"Yes! I'm afraid! I'm afraid of what she'll say, I'm afraid of what she'll think! I'm afraid that she'll just break my heart into even more pieces!" TK shouted into the still air. 

He put his head in his hands. "I'm going crazy," he muttered. "I mean, for God's sake, I'm talking to myself! See what happens when you're not here, Kari?"

And just cause she moved on, 

I would too; she was wrong.

"I'll love her forever," TK murmured. "How's that, Kari? You may not need me, anymore, but I still need you. I just want to know what I did? Or maybe what I didn't do? What went wrong?"

He remembered the last time that he had seen Kari. It had been during their last battle with Ken…did that have something to do with it? The battles, maybe? Is that what she meant by, "It's just getting to be to much for me…"

"But what does that have to do with _us?_" TK asked himself.

Oh, what a nerve; I'll show her,

That'll do it that'll server her right,

With that, he forced himself to remember back. Back, several hours ago. What else had she said? "It's just getting to be too much…I'm sorry, we're over…" what else had she said?

It was tugging at the back of mind…so insistent…but what was it? What could it be?

I'm gonna miss her every night,

And if I lover her for the rest of my life,

That'll teach her, that'll teach her.

Suddenly, his head shot upward. "I'm starting to fall apart, TK, and I can't expect you to deal with it. It's something personal…and I have to do it on my own. I know that you would just try to help."

That's what she had said. He almost hadn't heard it. In fact, at first, when she had first said it, he hadn't. His memory had just somehow tucked it away into his head for future reference.

Well I just can't wait for her to see

The mess that she's made out of me.

He had been so upset…so aggravated…when Kari had said that they were over. So upset that he hadn't really heard the rest of her explanation. He couldn't even really be sure that that's what she had said. Maybe his mind was just making it up. Making it up, because it was better than thinking that she was in love with someone else. 

"Well, in that case, I guess I just have to let her do what she needs," he whispered, still into silence.

That'll do it that'll serve her right,

That'll do it that'll server her right,

He shook his head again. "Who am I trying to fool? I can't live without her. I _need_ her. She was _crying_ when she broke up with me. That must mean that she still loves me, too. And I'm not going to just leave her alone. I need her too much. I have to make everything right…somehow…"

I'm gonna miss her every night,

And if I miss her for the rest of my life,

"…Just how? That's my only question." He ran his hands through his blond hair, closing his eyes. He felt his mind begin to wander. But that was okay. He didn't really care. All he cared about was getting Kari back, and he had no idea how to go about that. 

After several moments, he abruptly stood up. "I'll think about how to do it when I get there."

That'll teach her, that'll teach her,

That'll teach her, that'll teach her,

That'll teach her, that'll teach her.

"I'm coming, Kari," he murmured. "I'm coming. I just hope that everything will be alright. Someone always needs to take the first step…and in many cases, no one wants to. Well, this time, I'm going to be the one to take the first step. Because if I don't, I know that I'll be completely miserable."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was the kind of guy who loved, so unselfishly

And everyone could see what a prize he was, everyone but me,

"What have I done?" Kari whispered, speaking to her image in the mirror. "What have I done? I've ruined everything!"

She quickly dashed one hand across her cheeks, wiping away any and all tears. Her attempts were futile, however, as the disappeared tears were almost immediately replaced with new ones.

I must be blind, I must be the kind

Who don't know what they have,

Till they're all alone and sad.

"Oh, God, TK, what have I done? How could I be so stupid?" she leaned against the smooth window pane, enjoying the coldness of the glass. With a little moan, she let herself slide down to the ground, slumping up against the wall below the window.

"Will he ever be able to forgive me?" she whispered. She couldn't see anything through her rain storm of tears.

There goes my baby,

Like the sun falling out of the clear blue sky,

"Oh, God, my life is over!" she wept. She knew that she was over-reacting just slightly, but she couldn't help it. She had broken up with TK. TK, her one true love. TK with his messy blond hair, and caring blue eyes…

"What have I done!?" she repeated in a whisper. Still shaking with her sobs, she conjured up a picture of TK as he had looked earlier, making sure that every thing about him was perfect. That every piece of blond hair was in place, that his eyes held the same look that they always held when he looked at her…

There goes my baby,

And it's gonna be a cold hard night,

Her head drooped down, as the sobs took over her whole body. She couldn't stop them. She didn't even want to stop them. TK…she was torturing herself…she knew that, but she couldn't seem to stop.

She remembered the first time he had told her that he loved her. The loving, caring look that had been in his eyes. The _trusting_ look. The look that had told her that he trusted her not to break his heart.

Now that I finally see

How I need him to be, right here by my side,

"How could I be so stupid!?" she demanded. She reached one hand up to the window sill, painfully pulling herself to her feet, and once again leaning against the window pane, not moving an inch.

She stayed like this until she could finally think straight; until her sobs had nearly ceased and she could actually walk in a straight line. Walking up to the kitchen sink, she sloppily splashed water onto her face, spilling some onto her T-shirt as she did so.

There goes my baby,

Bye, bye baby, goodbye.

She was so cold…so cold…she shivered, and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to rub away the coldness.

"Why did I break up with him? I know that I still love him!" she shouted, though there was nothing but silence to answer. No…that was wrong. Nothing but silence, and the rain to answer her. "I don't even know why I broke up with him!"

How could I have a love so fine,

And not know what it's worth,

No, she suddenly realized. She _did_ know why she had broke up with him. She _did_ know her lame, oh so lame excuse. She would remember it until the day that she died. She had told him that she was slowly falling apart. That she didn't want to burden him with that. That she had had to do something. Something that she must do on her own.

Maybe this empty heart he left behind

Is all that I deserve.

But with tears still blurring her eyes, Kari did not even remember what that reason had been. She couldn't remember anything but the way that TK had looked at her, with eyes full of misery, when she broke up with him. She loved him so much! But he didn't even know that!

What kind of fool finds a perfect jewel

And can't see how it shines

Till she's all alone and crying

"TK, I love you!" she shouted into the silence. But TK could not answer her. TK could not hear her. TK was gone. Gone, because of her.

"I deserve all this misery," she whispered to herself. "I deserve it! I broke up with him! I broke his heart! I'll deserve it if he never speaks to me again. If he ever falls in love with some one else!"

There goes my baby,

Like the sun falling out of the clear blue sky,

At that moment, images of TK with someone else spilled into her mind. She almost fell to the floor a second time. NO! TK was meant to be with her. With _her_, and _her_ only! They were meant to be together.

"Yeah, Kari? Well, then, if you were meant to be together, then why did you break up with him? Why are you putting yourself through this misery?"

There goes my baby,

And it's gonna be a cold hard night,

"Why are you putting yourself through this misery!?" she repeated, shouting it aloud, only to have her own words flung back in her face. She buried her head in her hands, as the sobs took over her body once again.

"Why don't you call him!?" she demanded. "Call him! Make everything right! Tell him that you love him. Assure him that you love him, and only him!"

Now that I finally see

How I need him to be, right here by my side,

With that, Kari reached out one hand to pick up the phone. She couldn't see straight to dial his number, but, not matter. She knew his number off by heart. She had dialed it so many times…

She waited impatiently…hopefully…fearfully…as she counted the rings. One…two…three…

Where was he?

There goes my baby,

Bye, bye baby, goodbye.

Finally, after the tenth or twelfth ring, Kari gave up. "He's not there," she muttered. "He's gone somewhere. He's probably having the time of his life without me! I've ruined my whole life!"

She quickly shook her head as the tears threatened to spill over again. _Just keep trying!_ She urged herself. _Maybe he's just not answering. Or better yet…maybe he's on his way over here…_

How I wish I could hold him in my arms

And say, "This time I'm gonna treat him right"

But it's too late

"Kari, you're a fool!" she shouted at her reflection in the mirror. "He's not on his way over here! Not after what you did to him! He'll never want to speak to you again!" She reached for the phone again, impatiently slamming her fingers into the numbers that made up TK's phone number.

There goes my baby,

Like the sun falling out of the clear blue sky,

"He has caller display," she then realized numbly. "He's at home, but he knows it's you. He's just not picking up!" tears once again fell from her eyes. "But he's my boyfriend! Of course he'd pick up!"

It hit her then. "No. He's my _ex-_boyfriend. I broke up with him."

There goes my baby,

And it's gonna be a cold hard night,

Kari let out another shuddering sigh, as her tears once again fell like rain, matching the shining droplets of water that ran down the clear glass of the window.

She gently wiped her own tears away, as TK had done so many times before. She loved him so…but he no longer knew that.

__

Now that I finally see

How I need him to be, right here by my side,

"Kari?" the voice that spoke from behind her was so familiar that she almost didn't think about it's presence.

Slowly, she turned around, only to see TK standing a few feet away, nervously twirling a single red rose around between his fingers by the stem.

There goes my baby,

Bye, bye baby, goodbye.

Another tear coursed it's way down Kari's face, but this time, she did not attempt to stop it.

As TK held the rose out to her, another tear fell from her eyes. Without a word, she reached out one hand to accept it.

She lifted the flower up, burying her face in the petals, breathing in it's beautiful scent, and relishing in it's beauty.

Bye, bye baby goodbye.

Bye, bye baby goodbye.

TK opened his arms, and without a word, or even a thought, she walked into them, not protesting as TK closed his arms around her, holding her close.

As Kari lifted her arms to encircle TK's neck, the rose drifted to the floor, gently landing on the floor beside them.

But no matter. There would be more roses.

Gatomon_1


End file.
